Correspondance
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Jane se retrouve en prison après avoir tué John LeRouge. Il décide d'écrire a Lisbon, sans savoir si elle lui répondra. Un échange de lettres entre nos héros.
1. Chapter 1: Chère Teresa

**Salut a tous.**

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, qui n'est pas si nouvelle puisque je l'ai écrite il y a plus d'un an et que j'avais complètement oublié de poster.**

**Les chapitres sont court, désolée, mais a l'époque je n'écrivais que des chapitres courts. J'ai changé de style depuis.**

**Une précision, cette fic se situe a la fin de la saison 3, c'est dire a quel point elle est ancienne. Je sais que le sujet a déjà été mainte fois exploité, mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira.**

Titre: _Correspondance_

Genre: _Hurt/Confort_

Rating: _K+_

Personnages: _essentiellement Jane et Lisbon, avec des apparitions de l'équipe_

Résumé: _Jane se retrouve en prison après avoir tué John LeRouge. Il décide d'écrire a Lisbon, sans savoir si elle lui répondra. Un échange de lettres entre nos héros._

**Voilà, je crois que ça dit tout. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez cette fic, même si on sait tous que ce n'était pas John LeRouge et que Jane sort de prison.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Chère Teresa**

* * *

Lisbon venait de se lever d'une longue nuit agitée de cauchemars lorsqu'elle trouva le tas de courriers sur le sol de l'entrée. Elle se pencha, les ramassa et examina les différents enveloppes. Facture, facture et encore facture. Tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se faire son café matinal elle se dit que le mois qu'elle avait passé à l'hôpital lui avait laissé quelques surprises.

Mais alors qu'elle allait poser le tas de courriers sur le comptoir de la cuisine, une enveloppe attira son attention, une enveloppe jaune avec l'entête de la prison. Son cœur s'emballa et elle délaissa son café pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé.

Elle resta un moment comme ça, la lettre dans les mains, indécise. Puis elle l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes, redoutant ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus lorsqu'en sortant la feuille elle reconnu l'écriture de Jane.

Elle hésita encore un peu puis se décida à la lire.

_"Chère Teresa,_

_Pardonne-moi cette familiarité mais je trouve plus facile de te parler, ou plutôt de t'écrire, comme ça._

_Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, que tu dois me maudire pour ce que j'ai fait, ce que je t'ais fait. Je m'en veux moi aussi, je m'en veux d'être partit et de t'avoir abandonné, d'être partis loin de toi sans te dire au revoir, si ce n'est cette lettre. Je ne pense pas te revoir un jour et pourtant j'en meurs d'envi._

_Tu es la seule à toujours avoir été là pour moi, la seule à avoir pris des risques pour moi. Tu as toujours été là pour réparer mes bêtises, pour me consoler quand je n'allais pas bien, même si je ne t'ais jamais laissé entrer dans mon cœur._

_Tu as toujours su y faire avec moi, là où tout le monde criait, toi tu le faisais aussi, mais à ta façon et je savais que c'était pour mon bien._

_Je ne sais pas si un jour tu pourras me pardonner ce geste horrible que j'ai fait, mais sache que je ne pourrais moi-même jamais me le pardonner._

_Je devais le faire, je n'avais pas d'autres choix, du moins c'est-ce que je pensais à ce moment-là. J'avais fait une promesse que je devais tenir, à ma femme, à ma fille. Je devais le faire, pour elles._

_Mais je t'avais aussi fait une promesse à toi et je ne l'ais pas respecté. Je t'avais promis de toujours être là pour toi et aujourd'hui je ne le suis pas. Et je ne le serais plus. Pardonne moi mon acte et s'il te plaît, je ne te demande qu'une seule chose, refais ta vis. Tu mérite d'être heureuse, tu mérite de trouver un homme qui t'aime, un homme qui prenne soin de toi, un homme qui sera à ton écoute et qui arrivera à te faire sourire, tu as un si beau sourire._

_Je regrette de ne pouvoir être cet homme Teresa, mais la vie est ainsi faite et nous devons nous y adapter._

_N'oubli surtout pas tes amis, ne te laisse pas envahir par le chagrin ou par la culpabilité, tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire et je regrette de t'avoir déçu, encore une fois._

_Avec le recul tu comprendras que c'était la seule chose à faire, pour protéger les gens, les potentielles victimes de cet homme, de ce monstre. Si ma vie doit en être détruite, alors je l'accepte, du moment que d'autres ne le sont pas._

_Je pense à toi tous les jours, et je penserais à toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

_Sincèrement,_

_Patrick Jane."_

Teresa Lisbon reposa le bout de papier qu'elle avait dans les mains, les larmes aux yeux. Jane était en prison depuis plus d'un mois et elle n'avait cette lettre qu'aujourd'hui, pourtant il l'avait envoyé il y avait des semaines.

Elle sortait juste de l'hôpital où elle avait du rester plus longtemps que prévus. Une infection à sa blessure l'avait beaucoup fatigué et les médecins avaient voulu être prudents. Mais elle avait manqué beaucoup de chose durant cette absence, comme le procès de Jane.

Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait, Cho le lui avait dit lorsqu'il était venu la voir après sa sortit du bloc opératoire. Elle savait qu'il risquait gros et elle lui en voulait. Elle avait passé des années à tenter de le dissuader de faire ça, de l'empêcher d'assouvir sa vengeance.

Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas été assez dissuasive. Et maintenant il était là-bas, seul avec tous ces criminels. Elle avait peur pour lui autant qu'elle lui en voulait. Elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse des bêtises, elle ne serait pas là cette fois pour réparer ça.

La jeune femme se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son canapé. Elle en voulait à Jane, oh ça oui, mais elle avait aussi tellement mal de le savoir si loin d'elle.

Elle aurait voulu aller le voir pour l'engueuler une bonne fois, mais pour une fois, son courage lui faisait défaut. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à faire ce chemin qui la conduirait à lui? Pourquoi avait-elle peur? Elle connaissait bien les prisons, elle y était allée si souvent pour interroger des suspects. Mais aujourd'hui, cette prison lui faisait peur. Voir Jane lui faisait peur comme elle n'avait pas eu peur de toute sa vie.

Cet homme avait éveillé en elle tout un tas de sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer. Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle y arriverait. Il avait chamboulé sa vie et à présent il en était partit, la laissant se débrouiller toute seule.

Lisbon se leva et marcha jusqu'à son bureau. Elle hésitait quand à la conduite à tenir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était complètement perdue dans une spirale de sentiments et de peurs.

Elle s'assit en face de son ordinateur et ouvrit une page Word dans l'intention d'écrire, puis elle se ravisa. C'Était trop impersonnel, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme ça. Elle sortit alors une feuille blanche, attrapa son stylo et commença à écrire. Elle laissa ses doigts noircir la feuille blanche sans même y faire attention, se laissant dicter par ces mêmes sentiments qui lui faisaient peur. Elle devait parler avec son cœur et non pas avec sa tête, alors elle écrivit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux la brule et qu'elle soit obligée de s'arrêter.

Teresa jeta un œil à sa lettre et se rendit compte qu'elle avait écris au moins trois pages. Trois pages dans lesquelles elle traitait Jane de tous les noms, trois pages dans lesquelles elle lui disait à quel point elle lui en voulait, trois pages dans lesquelles elle laissait parler ses émotions, ses sentiments.

Elle se leva ensuite pour prendre une enveloppe et y insérer la lettre. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle lui enverrait, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage qu'il avait eu. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose.

Toutes ces années passaient aux cotés de Jane avaient laissé une marque en elle, il n'avait pas chassé cette amitié entre eux par ce simple geste, par ces trois coups de feux. IL avait gâché sa vie, la sienne aussi et celles de tant d'autres personnes, mais elle devait lui reconnaitre qu'il avait eu le courage qui lui manquait à elle.

La jeune femme retourna s'assoir sur le canapé, son enveloppe dans une main et la lettre de Jane dans l'autre. Elle resta un moment comme ça, fixant les deux lettres, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues. Elle devait le faire, même si c'était certainement la seule et unique lettre qu'elle lui enverrait. Il devait savoir ce qu'il avait provoqué en elle en agissant ainsi.

Teresa Lisbon se leva, prit sa veste, ses clés et sortit de chez elle en direction du bureau de poste le plus proche. Tout le long de la route elle se demanda si elle faisait le bon choix et elle se le demandait encore en déposant la lettre dans la boite.

Jane lui répondrait-il? Le ferait-elle encore si elle recevait une nouvelle lettre? Seul le temps pourrait le lui dire, mais elle avait enfin réussis à retrouver un peu de ce courage qui lui manquait tant.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Il y a en tout 7 chapitres et je posterais aussi régulièrement que possible.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 21/02/13_


	2. Chapter 2: Une réponse

**Salut les amis.**

**Je suis un peu déçu de voir que ma fic ne plait pas tant que ça. Mais c'est pas grave, il y en a au moins qui aiment et c'Est-ce qui compte.**

**Donc, je continue de poster en espérant avoir plus de commentaires sur le prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane se retrouve en prison après avoir tué John LeRouge. Il décide d'écrire a Lisbon, sans savoir si elle lui répondra. Un échange de lettres entre nos héros._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Une réponse**

* * *

Jane était allongé au fond de sa cellule, dans son lit, le regard perdu sur le plafond au dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de visites depuis qu'il était là, pas vu souvent ses amis et collègues, mais il pouvait les comprendre. Ils les avaient en quelques sortes trahis en agissant comme il l'avait fait, il n'avait pas écouté son cœur mais sa tête, cette petite voix qui lui disait de tuer l'homme qui lui faisait face, celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, celui qui lui avait arraché sa femme et sa fille.

Alors oui, il avait agit égoïstement en le tuant et en oubliant volontairement ses amis.

Mais à présent il le regrettait, pas d'avoir tué John Le Rouge, ça il ne pourrait jamais le regretter. Non ce qu'il regrettait c'été ses amis, de ne plus les voir, de ne plus partager des moments avec eux, rire, blaguer, vivre tout simplement.

Mais plus que tout encore, il regrettait de ne plus voir Lisbon. Ah Lisbon, cette femme qu'il aimait faire tourner en bourrique, cette femme qu'il aimait autant faire rougir que sourire. Cette femme qui avait tout fait pour lui, qui n'avait jamais hésité à mettre sa carrière en jeu pour lui. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait pour elle? Rien.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était ici, un mois sans nouvelles de la jeune femme, si ce n'est par ses anciens collègues qui lui glissaient un mot ou deux, mais jamais plus. Ils semblaient ne pas vouloir parler d'elle, comme s'il se passait quelque chose à l'extérieur qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il lui avait écrit une lettre, une seule. Il ne savait pas si elle répondrait un jour mais il doutait qu'elle le fasse. Elle devait lui en vouloir à mort, pourquoi perdrait-elle du temps à lui répondre?

-" Et blondinet," cria le gardien, Mike, en tapant de son gourdin sur les barreaux de la cellule.

-" Quoi?" Souffla Jane qui n'en pouvait plus du traitement que lui infligeait l'homme depuis son arrivée.

-" T'as du courrier," et sur ce il lui lança l'enveloppe qui atterrit au sol devant le mentaliste.

Jane se redressa de son lit et fixa l'enveloppe bleue à ses pieds. Serait-il possible que…? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, ça ne pouvait pas entre elle. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui criait que si. Alors, pour en avoir le cœur net, il se leva, attrapa l'enveloppe dans ses mains et la tourna pour voir le nom de l'expéditeur. Et là, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-" Lisbon," souffla-t-il alors qu'il se réinstallait sur le lit.

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un tas de feuilles sur lesquelles il reconnu l'écriture fine et délicate de la jeune femme. C'était bien elle, il n'avait pas espérait pour rien. Mais maintenant, il appréhendait ce qu'il allait lire, Lisbon n'avait certainement pas été tendre avec lui.

_"Cher Jane,_

_Non, je ne serais pas aussi familière avec vous que vous ne l'avez été avec moi, je vous en veux encore beaucoup trop pour ce que vous avez fait._

_Non mais vous vous rendez compte un peu de ce que vous avez fait? Vous avez tué un homme Jane, même si c'était un criminel, même si c'était un monstre, c'était un homme et il ne méritait pas de mourir, en tout cas pas de votre main. Vous n'avez même pas pensé à ce qu'il se passerait après, à ce que je vivrais après ça. Encore une fois vous n'avez pensé qu'à vous et à votre vengeance."_

Jane s'en voulu, il savait qu'elle lui en voulait encore, qu'elle lui en voudrait pendant longtemps. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il se passerait du temps avant qu'elle ne lui pardonne, si elle le faisait un jour.

Il avança encore dans sa lecture, laissant les larmes envahirent ses yeux lorsqu'il arriva à un certain passage.

_"J'ai attendu votre appel, Jane. Je l'ai attendu pendant longtemps mais…. Il n'est jamais arrivé. Vous m'aviez promis de toujours être là pour moi et vous ne l'avez pas été. Comment pourrais-je encore vous faire confiance? Comment pourrais-je vous pardonner ce que vous avez fait?_

_J'avais confiance en vous Jane, même si je ne le montrais pas tout les jours, je ne doutais pas de vous. Vous savez, travailler avec un homme comme vous est un véritable challenge, on ne sait pas comment on va rentrer chez soit le soir tant vous avez le don d'exaspérer les gens._

_Mais au fil du temps, j'ai apprit à vous connaitre, à savoir quand vous êtes sincère et quand vous jouez la comédie. Vous n'êtes pas si difficile à lire pour un homme qui prétend pouvoir se cacher des autres. Moi j'arrive à vous lire et je dois bien avouer que parfois j'avais envie de pleurer pour vous, j'avais envie de vous prendre dans mes bras pour vous dire que tout irait bien, que vous n'étiez pas seul._

_Si seulement je l'avais fait, peut-être n'en serions nous pas là aujourd'hui. Vous ne seriez pas en prison et je ne serais peut-être pas obligée de rester chez moi à me morfondre en attendant de pouvoir de nouveau bouger comme je veux._

_Et oui Jane, j'ai pris cette balle un peu à cause de vous, du moins c'est-ce que je me suis dis au début. Mais en réalité j'ai pris cette balle pour vous, pour vous aider mais ça n'a servit à rien car vous n'êtes pas là, vous n'êtes pas avec moi, je suis seule._

_Vous me demandez de refaire ma vie, d'avancer, de trouver un homme qui saura me rendre heureuse. Mais qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà trouvé? Qui vous dit qu'il n'y a pas déjà un homme dans ma vie? Mais de toute façon vous ne le saurais jamais, alors à quoi bon vous en parler."_

Le cœur de Jane se serra un peu aux mots de son ex-patronne. Alors comme ça elle avait déjà un homme dans sa vie?

Mais pourquoi en était-il triste? C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire, c'était ce qu'il voulait pour elle. Mais quand même, il était triste, il aurait tant aimé que cet homme ce soit lui, qu'il puisse partager sa vie avec elle, plus qu'avant, pas comme un ami mais…

Une fois encore, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. Il n'avait pas autant pleuré depuis longtemps et il savait qu'à partir de maintenant il le ferait souvent.

Il reprit sa lecture pour la fin de la lettre.

_"Je ne sais pas si je vous écrirais de nouveau, j'ai déjà eu du mal à écrire cette lettre et je suppose qu'au moment de la poster j'aurais aussi du mal, mais il fallait que je le fasse._

_Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons un jour Jane, je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez de courage pour vous affronter un jour. Je tiens juste à vous faire savoir que, même si je vous en veux pour ce que vous avez fait, je sais que maintenant vous êtes libre. Enfin, façon de parler puisque vous êtes en prison. Mais vous êtes libre de votre vengeance._

_Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, tout a déjà été dit. Je vais donc vous laisser en espérant que vous ne ferez pas trop de bêtises et que vous ne vous attirerez pas trop d'ennuis._

_Au revoir Jane,_

_Sincèrement,_

_Lisbon."_

Jane laissa retomber la lettre sur ses genoux et s'adossa au mur. Elle lui avait répondu, elle avait eu le courage de le faire, même s'il savait que ce serait la seule et unique lettre qu'il recevrait d'elle. Mais même si elle lui en voulait encore, il savait qu'une part d'elle voulait le voir, tout comme lui voulait la voir.

Le mentaliste replia soigneusement la lettre qu'il glissa dans l'enveloppe avant de la cacher sous son oreiller. Il la garderait précieusement, comme un trésor. Car c'était exactement ça, cette lettre était un trésor, son trésor. Cette lettre c'était Teresa Lisbon.

Jane se recoucha, mettant ses mains derrière sa tête et se laissa envahir par les images de la jeune femme. Il revoyait tout les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir être là pour elle, mais la vie était ainsi faite et il ne pourrait rien changer.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il se releva, marcha jusqu'à son bureau, sortit une feuille et un stylo et commença à écrire. Il voulait répondre à Lisbon, même s'il savait que cette fois il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Il en avait besoin s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou, s'il voulait garder cet esprit qui était le sien.

Il prit la décision de lui écrire une lettre par semaine.

Une fois sa lettre fini, il la glissa dans une enveloppe jaune. Il remercia mentalement Ethan, l'autre gardien, de lui avoir fournit de quoi écrire. Cet homme était bon avec lui, il ne le traitait pas en criminel comme les autres. Au moins une personne gentille avec lui.

Il attendrait l'arrivée de son ami pour lui demander de la poster.

Jane se laissa de nouveau envahir de souvenirs et fini par s'endormir, des images de Lisbon plein la tête.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 2.**

**Si vous aimez, n'oubliez pas de me le dire.**

**A bientôt,**

_Sweety 24/02/13_


	3. Chapter 3: Tant de changements

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise, et encore plus que vous me le fassiez savoir par vos commentaires.**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira aussi.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane se retrouve en prison après avoir tué John LeRouge. Il décide d'écrire a Lisbon, sans savoir si elle lui répondra. Un échange de lettres entre nos héros._

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Tant de changements**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Jane avait envoyé sa lettre à Lisbon et la jeune femme ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle avait eu tellement de choses à faire qu'elle avait oublié.

Un soir pourtant, en rentrant chez elle après une enquête longue et difficile, la brunette marcha jusqu'à son bureau, sortit une feuille, un stylo et se mit à écrire. Elle écrivit comme ça, comme la première fois, se laissant aller sans réfléchir, écrivant tout simplement. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer cette peine qui avait prit place dans son cœur, évacuer les images horribles qu'elle avait vu et qui la hanteraient surement pendant longtemps.

Au bout d'une heure, elle reposa son stylo et contempla son travail. Encore une fois elle avait écrit une longue lettre, mais ça compenserait le fait qu'elle n'avait répondu au douze dernières lettres du mentaliste. Elle se rappelait encore des mots qu'il avait utilisé, des phrases. Tout ce qu'il avait écris l'avait tellement touché, il savait y faire avec les mots.

Lisbon glissa la lettre dans l'enveloppe bleue, colla le timbre mais ne sortit pas pour la poster. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce serait une bonne chose, pas après tant de temps de silence et pas après…. La révélation qu'elle lui avait faite dans sa lettre. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, penser, ressentir. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, même si lui en avait fait sans même y réfléchir. Elle n'était pas comme lui, elle réfléchissait avant d'agir.

La jeune femme se réinstalla sur son canapé, la lettre de Jane dans les mains et l'ouvrit, révélant l'écriture si douce aux yeux de Lisbon. La lettre était courte, mais poignante. Il ne lui disait pas grand-chose, mais c'était suffisant pour elle et pour son cœur, suffisant pour la faire pleurer encore et encore. Ce n'était pas le but de sa lettre, la faire pleurer, mais c'était le résultat.

_" Chère Teresa,_

_Je reste familier avec toi, je n'arrive plus à penser à toi comme à ma patronne mais seulement comme à mon amie, à la femme qui a tant d'importance pour moi et le "vous" ne convient pas du tout._

_Merci d'avoir répondu à ma lettre, même si je sais que tu as hésité pendant longtemps avant de le faire. Tu m'en veux toujours et je peux le comprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te le reproche pas et ne le ferais jamais. Tu as tes raisons de me haïr et je les respecte._

_Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu as déjà un homme dans ta vie, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, même si ça me fait un peu mal au cœur. Tu le mérite, tu mérite d'être heureuse et j'espère que cet homme sera bon avec toi, qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir comme je l'ai fait._

_Sache que je regrette tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, mais que je ne regretterais jamais mon acte, mais ça tu le sais et je ne veux pas te faire pleurer alors, on va changer de sujet._

_Une chose que tu n'apprécieras peut-être pas, mais il faut que je le fasse. Je t'écrirais chaque semaine, une lettre par semaine même si tu ne me réponds pas, même si tu brule, tu déchire ou jette les lettres sans même les avoir lu. J'en ai besoin, sinon je vais devenir fou et je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas devenir comme ces types qui n'ont plus un seul contact avec le monde extérieur et qui ne deviennent plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes._

_Je ne veux pas m'imposer dans ta vie Teresa, pas après ce que j'ai fait, mais j'ai besoin de trouver un sens à ma vie, un but, quelque chose d'important qui m'aidera à ne pas sombrer dans les profondeurs de la dépression. Et ce but, cette chose importante, c'est toi. Tu as toujours était importante pour moi, même si je ne te l'ai pas montré assez souvent._

_Alors voilà, maintenant tu sais et j'espère que tu répondras au moins à une de mes lettres. Peut-être pas à toutes mais juste une, pour que je sache ce que tu en pense, que je sache ce que tu vie chaque jour loin de moi._

_Sincèrement,_

_Patrick."_

Lisbon renifla encore une fois et se passa une main sur le visage. Les semaines avaient passés si vite qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Elle se laissait de plus en plus envahir par son travail et en oubliait parfois de vivre, tout simplement. Mais une chose avait changé dans sa vie ces derniers mois, une chose importante dont elle n'avait fait part à personne. Elle voulait conserver ceci pour elle et elle seule. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui en parler, une personne qui pourrait l'aider à prendre une décision, chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire seule.

Elle savait que Jane lui répondrait, il n'avait jamais cessé ses missives même s'il n'obtenait pas de réponse. Jamais dans ses lettres il ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche, jamais il l'avait blâmé pour son silence. Et pour ça elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Une fois, un mois plus tôt, la jeune femme avait eu envi d'aller le voir, de lui faire part de ce qui avait changé dans sa vie, de vive voix. Les lettres c'était bien mais trop impersonnel. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de se rendre compte de visu qu'il allait aussi bien qu'il le prétendait dans ses lettres. Bien sure elle avait des nouvelles de lui, elle appelait la prison parfois pour savoir comment il allait, pour se rassurer sur son sort. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait eu le courage de se rendre là-bas et de lui faire face, c'était encore trop difficile, malgré les quatre mois de séparations. Jane manquait dans sa vie et elle s'en rendait compte à présent, elle avait besoin de lui, de son soutien, surtout maintenant.

Lisbon avait peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir, de ce qu'il allait dire, mais elle savait aussi qu'il serait là pour elle, même depuis une cellule froide.

La jeune femme quitta son canapé et sortit. Elle avait une lettre à poster et elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Jane avait le droit de savoir comment elle allait après tout ces mois de silence, il avait le droit à une réponse.

**- o -**

Jane avait l'impression de devenir fou ici. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il vivait dans cette cellule, seul car personne ne supportait de partager sa cellule. Il était insupportable avec tous ses codétenus et même le directeur de la prison lui avait demandé de se calmer. Mais il n'en avait rien fait, il restait fidele à lui-même.

Cela faisait des mois depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Lisbon et depuis rien, pas de nouvelles. Enfin il en avait, ses anciens collègues passaient toujours le voir, lui racontaient ce qu'il se passait au bureau. Mais Lisbon ne lui avait jamais répondu, à aucune des douze dernières lettres.

Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait encore, il ne la blâmait pas, mais ça lui faisait mal au cœur, mal de ne pas recevoir de réponse, mal de ne plus avoir de contact avec elle. Cette femme avait une telle importance dans sa vie et il avait fallut qu'il commette l'irréparable pour s'en rendre compte. Si seulement il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt, si seulement il avait écouté son cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, seulement tenter de rendre l'avenir meilleur.

Le mentaliste s'étira et fini par se lever. Il ne pouvait pas passer toute la journée ainsi, couché sur son lit à attendre que le temps passe. De toute façon, il savait que le gardien ne le laisserait pas faire, il aimait bien trop lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Il prit un livre sur son bureau et commença sa lecture, se laissant emporter par l'histoire d'amour impossible entre les deux héros. Il avait l'impression de se voir dans le personnage masculin, et de voir Lisbon en cette merveilleuse femme. Tout lui faisait penser à elle à chaque heure de chaque jour et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, surtout qu'il n'avait encore pas eu de ses nouvelles directement.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de sa cellule et Jane se tendit un peu. Il reconnaissait cette démarche, il savait qui approchait et tous les poils de ses bras se dressèrent d'anticipation. La peur au ventre, le mentaliste remonta sur son lit et se coucha, faisant semblant de dormir dans l'espoir que l'homme ne ferait que passer sans s'arrêter. Mais il n'en fut rien et il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le tirer hors du lit avec force. Il se retrouva au sol, aux pieds d'un homme au sourire sadique.

-" Ben alors blondinet," ricana l'homme, "on ne sait plus dormir dans un lit?"

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Silver?" demanda Jane en se redressant tans bien que mal.

-" Oh moi, pas grand-chose," lui répondit Silver, "juste ôter cet air suffisant de ton visage et te montrer ce que c'est vraiment la prison."

Et sur ces mots, il attrapa Jane par le col et le plaqua contre le mur opposé à l'entrée. Il commença alors à le frapper au visage, au ventre sans faire la moindre attention aux plaintes de sa victime. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement.

-" Y a quelque chose que tu peux et fera pour moi le blond," dit alors Silver.

-" Quoi?" Questionna difficilement Jane.

-" Dis à ta copine de foutre la paix à mon frère ou il se pourrait que tu ais un accident.

La lumière se fit dans la tête du mentaliste. Cho était venu l'autre jour et lui avait en quelque sorte parlé de leur nouvelle affaire. Une affaire de gang. Il avait apprit que Lisbon s'investissait à fond dans cette affaire et ça, au mépris de sa propre sécurité, à croire qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Il faisait le lien à présent entre l'affaire de son ancienne équipe et le harcèlement dont il était victime depuis quelques temps. Tout se tenait et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il ne demanderait jamais à Lisbon de cesser une enquête sous prétexte que quelqu'un s'en prenait à lui en représailles.

-" V'là le courrier," entendit-il dans le couloir et aussitôt, Silver le relâcha.

Le type sortit de la cellule et le consultant tomba au sol, se tenant les côtes. Il entendit d'autres pas approcher.

-" Jane t'as du courrier," lui dit Ethan en entrant dans la cellule avant de se stopper net. "Jane, merde."

Et tout devint noir autour de lui.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**Je sais, je ne coupe pas de la meilleure des façons mais la suite arrivera vite.**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 27/02/13_


	4. Chapter 4: La peur au ventre

**Salut a tous,**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre avec la réponse a votre question: " Mais comment va Jane?" Et bien vous allez le savoir.**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane se retrouve en prison après avoir tué John LeRouge. Il décide d'écrire a Lisbon, sans savoir si elle lui répondra. Un échange de lettres entre nos héros._

* * *

**Chapitre 4: La peur au ventre**

* * *

Lisbon se trouvait dans la salle de bain lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle sortit rapidement de la douche, s'enveloppa dans une serviette et couru dans sa chambre prendre le cellulaire pour y répondre. Le nom de Cho clignotait sur l'écran et elle sentit comme un poids se former dans sa poitrine. Il c'était passé quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi, ni où, ni comment, ni même qui, mais il c'était passé quelque chose de grave.

Avec appréhension, la jeune femme décrocha.

-" Lisbon," répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

-" Boss, c'est Cho," puis le silence. "C'est au sujet de Jane."

Lisbon sentit ses jambes trembler si fort qu'elle s'assit sur le lit, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Jane. Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête, il lui était arrivé quelque chose et elle avait peur de savoir quoi, elle n'osait même pas le demander à Cho.

-" Boss vous êtes toujours là?"

-" Ou… Oui Cho, je suis là. Que se passe-t-il?"

-" Il s'est fait agresser par un autre prisonnier, il est à l'infirmerie en ce moment."

-" C'est… C'est grave?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Des contusions, un léger traumatisme crânien, mais il va s'en sortir."

Lisbon souffla de soulagement. Ce n'était pas trop grave, Jane n'allait pas mourir, il allait s'en sortir. Mais elle ne pu empêcher d'horribles images de son ancien consultant couvert de sang de surgir devant ses yeux fermés. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour finir à l'infirmerie? Quel type avait-il suffisamment embêté pour qu'il en vienne à le frapper? Ou alors il n'avait rien fait, mais ça elle avait du mal à y croire connaissant le mentaliste.

Après quelques minutes où Cho lui donna plus de détails sur les blessures de Jane, Lisbon raccrocha et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, les yeux clos. Un des prisonniers, Silver, s'en était prit à Jane et ce dernier n'avait pas voulu dire pourquoi. Le médecin avait pourtant tout essayé pour le faire parler, mais rien, il refusait obstinément de donner les raisons de son agression.

Lisbon ferma les yeux forts, très forts. Elle en voulait à Jane pour ce qu'il avait fait, et encore plus maintenant qu'il était la victime des autres prisonniers. Elle savait que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre et elle avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'il y échappe. Mais c'était peine perdue, Jane ne pouvait pas se tenir loin des ennuis, surtout en étant seul là-bas. Elle eu encore plus envi d'aller le voir, de s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien, que ce n'était pas trop sévère. Mais elle manquait encore de courage pour faire ce pas là vers lui. Les lettres passaient encore, quoi qu'elle ne lui en avait envoyé qu'une, mais se rendre en prison était au dessus de ses forces. Elle souffrirait encore plus de le voir dans ce costume orange de prisonnier, de le voir menottes aux poignets, de le voir couvert de bleus. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était encore trop tôt pour elle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lisbon décida d'appeler la prison. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y rendre, mais elle pouvait au moins prendre des nouvelles par téléphone, comme elle le faisait depuis qu'il était là-bas.

Elle attendit patiemment que quelqu'un décroche et le temps lui sembla soudainement plus long. Mais finalement, elle entendit la voix de Stephen à l'autre bout du fil, cet homme qui lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles.

-" Bonjour Stephen c'est l'agent Lisbon."

-" Agent Lisbon quel plaisir," entendit-elle. "Vous voulez surement des nouvelles de Mr Jane?"

-" S'il vous plait."

-" Il est toujours à l'infirmerie mais devrait bientôt retourner dans sa cellule."

-" Bien et… savez-vous pourquoi il s'est fait agresser?"

-" J'ai discuté avec certains prisonniers et j'ai apprit que Silver lui faisait du chantage."

-" Quel genre de chantage?"

-" Il veut que vous cessiez l'enquête que vous menez sur son cousin sinon…"

-" Sinon quoi? Dites-moi, sinon quoi?"

-" Il pourrait avoir un accident."

Lisbon en perdit la voix. La vie de Jane était en danger et ce n'était même pas de sa faute. Il était en danger à cause de ses amis du CBI, à cause d'une enquête dont il ne savait rien. Ce Silver voulait qu'elle se retire de l'enquête, ou plutôt que tout le monde se retire de l'enquête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas se retirer d'une enquête à cause de menaces, les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne rien faire.

La jeune femme remercia rapidement Stephen et raccrocha. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour Jane, il fallait qu'elle l'aide, sans qu'il n'en sache rien, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache. Elle le voulait en sécurité, le plus vite possible. Elle demanderait à Cho de le faire placer en isolement, histoire de ne pas risquer de se retrouver de nouveau face à ce Silver. Il risquait de ne pas comprendre, alors elle décida de lui écrire une nouvelle lettre.

Elle s'installa à son bureau et laissa les mots sortir de sa tête sans même réfléchir.

_"Cher Patrick,_

_Je suis désolée de ce que vous… de ce qui t'arrive. Je m'en veux tellement, tu ne mérite pas de souffrir ainsi pour quelque chose dont tu ne sais rien. Je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie pour ça._

_J'ai eu si peur lorsque Cho m'a apprit que tu étais à l'infirmerie, que quelqu'un t'avait agressé. J'ai eu peur que ce soit grave, très grave et je peux te dire que je ne m'en serais pas remis si ça avait été le cas. Mais par chance tu vas bien._

_Et oui, je crois que je deviens moi aussi familière avec toi. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, à force de m'appeler Teresa dans chacune de tes lettres, à force d'être si familier avec moi. Alors ne me reproche rien mais fait le à toi._

_J'ai contacté la prison et tu vas être placé en isolement. Je t'entends déjà hurler comme quoi tu ne veux pas, que tu peux te défendre. Mais non tu ne peux pas, cet homme est trop dangereux et je ne veux pas recevoir un autre appel qui me dira que tu… Que tu es… mort._

_Je voulais le faire sans t'en informer, mais je ne voulais pas te mentir, tu as le droit de savoir. Tu pourras me maudire autant que tu le voudras, tu pourras même m'insulter si tu veux, du moment que tu reste en vie._

_Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de mon long silence, je te l'ais déjà dis dans l'autre lettre. Je voudrais pouvoir t'en dire plus alors, je pense avoir une idée. Que dirais-tu si je venais te voir? Je ne suis pas encore certaine que je sois prête pour ça mais, j'ai besoin de te voir, de te parler, de te dire certaines choses qui se sont passées dans ma vie ces derniers mois, des choses importantes dont je ne peux pas te parler dans une lettre._

_Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais venir, tu sais ce que c'est, le travail encore et toujours. J'essaye de travailler moins, de passer plus de temps chez moi ou de voir des amis après le boulot et le week-end. Mais les choses ne sont plus comme avant depuis que tu n'es plus là. Tu savais comment me faire rire, comment alléger le poids qui pèse sur mes épaules. Bien sure, j'ai moins de rapports de plaintes depuis que tu ne travail plus avec nous, mais étrangement ça me manque. Ne pense pas que ça veut dire que lorsque tu reviendras il faudra que tu te rattrape, hors de questions._

_Patrick, je veux que tu sortes de prison, je veux que tu reviennes travailler avec nous, avec moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne peux le penser ou l'imaginer. Tu étais mon confident et je ne veux pas que ça change, même si j'ai gardé le silence pendant si longtemps._

_Je ne savais plus où j'en étais dans ma vie, tant de choses ont changés en si peu de temps. Mais je vais me rattraper._

_Je te ferais savoir quand je pourrais venir, mais ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs semaines je le crains. Mais d'ici là, je vais me faire u devoir de te raconter tout ce qu'il se passe ici, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te parler d'autre chose. Je vais faire comme tu le faisais si bien, je vais te rendre fou._

_Je vais te laisser maintenant et te dis à bientôt._

_Tu me manque,_

_Teresa."_

Lisbon reposa le stylo sur la table et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait juste d'ouvrir une partie de son cœur à Jane, qu'elle venait de lui confesser toutes ces choses qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis si longtemps. Mais en même temps elle se sentait soulagée de l'avoir fait.

Elle enferma la lettre dans une enveloppe et alla la poster. Elle était impatiente que Jane la lise, comme une adolescente qui envoyait une lettre d'amour pour la première fois. Elle se sentait à la fois un peu bête et surexcitée. Elle était tout aussi impatiente d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle voulait pouvoir lire qu'il allait bien, que personne n'avait encore cherché à lui faire du mal.

Et elle pria dans ce sens alors qu'elle rentait chez elle, le cœur plein d'espoir.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**J'attends vos commentaires.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 03/03/13_


	5. Chapter 5: Les lettres

**Salut a tous.**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, des soucis imprévus. Mais voici un nouveau chapitre, ce qui veut aussi dire que la fin approche.**

**Merci encore** _Solealuna, torllusque, manu29_ **et** _Agentenaira_ **pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane se retrouve en prison après avoir tué John LeRouge. Il décide d'écrire a Lisbon, sans savoir si elle lui répondra. Un échange de lettres entre nos héros._

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Les lettres**

* * *

Jane avait quitté l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tôt et se trouvait à présent dans le quartier surveillé de la prison, loin de tous les autres prisonniers. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation, il n'aimait pas se retrouver là, privé de sorties sous prétexte qu'un autre prisonniers voulait lui faire la peau. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre, mais il voulait prouver qu'il était un homme et non pas un lâche et un trouillard.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'ordre venait de plus haut que le directeur de la prison et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre.

Il était en train de tourner en rond lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et qu'il vit Ethan y entrer, un sourire aux lèvres et deux enveloppes bleues. Son cœur fit des bons dans sa poitrine et, lorsqu'Ethan lui tendit les enveloppes, il les attrapa d'une main tremblante.

-" T'as de la chance d'avoir une femme comme ça dans ta vie," lui dit Ethan. "Elle tient vraiment à toi et c'est grâce à elle que tu es là."

-" Comment ça?" interrogea Jane sans vraiment comprendre.

-" Elle t'a fait mettre sous protection parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter son enquête, elle ne voulait pas que Silver puisse encore te faire du mal, même si on le surveille de prés."

Jane n'en revenait pas, il n'avait rien dit et pourtant Lisbon connaissait les raisons de son agression. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle le sache, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle se fasse du souci pour lui, il ne méritait pas qu'elle pense à lui après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il voulait continuer de la protéger et pourtant c'était elle qui le protégeait. Toujours la même, Sainte Teresa, toujours là pour les autres.

Jane se réinstalla sur son lit et observa les lettres dans ses mains, hésitant à les ouvrir. Il le voulait pourtant, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il savait que la première lettre datait du jour de son agression, il se souvenait encore d'Ethan qui lui disait qu'il avait du courrier avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la lire et pas plus lors de son séjour à l'hôpital.

Le mentaliste fini par trouver le courage et ouvrit la première lettre, laissant les mots de Lisbon entrer en lui comme une douce mélodie. Il aimait la lire, il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire en elle, car c'était bien ça qu'il faisait, il lisait en elle car en lui écrivant elle laissait une part d'elle passer dans ses mots.

_"Cher Jane,_

_Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir répondu plus tôt, je n'en avais pas le courage, trop de choses ont changés dans ma vie ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, comment vous annoncer cette nouvelle. Je sais que ça va vous faire du mal et, malgré tout ce que vous avez fait, je n'ai pas envi de vous faire souffrir. Mais vous m'avez dit de faire ma vie et j'ai suivis votre conseil._

_J'ai rencontré un homme, il y a quelques mois. C'est un homme bien, du moins c'était, c'est-ce que je croyais en tout cas. Il était tendre avec moi, il me comprenait, ne me forçait pas à parler si je n'en avais pas envi. Il était patient, trop patient. Mais je pense qu'il en a eu assez. Ne pensez pas à mal, il ne m'a pas touché, il ne m'a pas fait de mal, pas physiquement. Il ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal._

_Il y a quelques semaines, trois pour être exacte, j'ai appris que ma vie allait changer radicalement. Ma vie est déjà bien compliquée, avec toute cette histoire, vous en prison, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y faire face. J'ai besoin d'aide, ou plutôt de conseils et je ne me vois pas demander ça à Cho ou Rigsby, ni même à Van Pelt, je sais déjà ce qu'elle me répondrait._

_Je ne vois que vous pour m'aider, vous êtes le seul qui puisse comprendre._

_Et si je vous disais de quoi il s'agit, vous pourriez peut-être mieux comprendre. Ce n'est pas facile à dire alors je vais y aller directement. Je suis enceinte et je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'élever mon enfant, maintenant que son père m'a quitté._

_Je sais que vous ne pourrez pas grand-chose pour moi, vous ne pourrez peut-être pas me conseiller, mais je devais en parler à quelqu'un, une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi._

_Je ne vais pas plus vous embêter. Je n'espère même pas de réponse de votre part._

_Vous êtes mon ami Jane, qu'importe ce que vous avez fait, vous resterez à jamais mon ami._

_Amicalement,_

_Lisbon."_

Jane n'en revenait pas. Il avait les larmes aux yeux après cette intense lecture. Lisbon n'avait pas écris grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour lui faire regretter d'être ici et pas auprès d'elle. La pauvre était seule et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, pour la réconforter, pour lui dire que tout irait bien.

Puis il en voulu au type qui avait fait ça à Lisbon, Sa Lisbon. Comment pouvait-on abandonner la mère de son enfant? Comment pouvait-on priver un enfant de son père avant même sa naissance?

Jane ne comprenait pas ce genre d'hommes, il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse tourner le dos à sa famille comme ça, même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps que Lisbon et cet homme étaient ensemble, ils avaient construit quelque chose tout les deux et à présent la jeune femme se retrouvait seule.

Le mentaliste se leva de son lit et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Il avait besoin de la voir, il avait besoin de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'il était là pour elle, même d'ici. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule comme ça, elle avait besoin de soutien.

Puis il se rappela la seconde lettre et la prit dans ses mains, impatient de découvrir ce qu'elle lui disait de plus que dans la première lettre.

_"Cher Patrick,_

_Je suis désolée de ce que vous… de ce qui t'arrives. Je m'en veux tellement, tu ne mérite pas de souffrir ainsi pour quelque chose dont tu ne sais rien. Je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie pour ça."_

Jane sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues, il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant pleuré depuis… la mort de sa famille. Lisbon l'avait appelé Patrick, elle avait fait un grand pas en avant dans cette lettre et il en était heureux. Peut-être que bientôt elle accepterait de venir le voir, il l'espérait tellement.

_"Que dirais-tu si je venais te voir? Je ne suis pas encore certaine que je sois prête pour ça mais, j'ai besoin de te voir, de te parler, de te dire certaines choses qui se sont passées dans ma vie ces derniers mois, des choses importantes dont je ne peux pas te parler dans une lettre."_

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer d'autre dans sa vie? Qu'avait vécu Lisbon qu'elle ne puisse lui dire dans une lettre?

Jane eu soudain peur, peur de ce que Lisbon pourrait lui dire d'autre et il sentit les battements de son cœurs s'accélérer.

_"Patrick, je veux que tu sortes de prison, je veux que tu reviennes travailler avec nous, avec moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne peux le penser ou l'imaginer. Tu étais mon confident et je ne veux pas que ça change, même si j'ai gardé le silence pendant si longtemps."_

Comme il aurait voulu que cela soit possible, comme il aurait voulu revenir auprès d'elle, travailler avec elle, la voir tout les jours. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il était en prison et il savait qu'il allait y rester pour le reste de sa vie, rien ne pourrait changer ça.

_"Je vais te laisser maintenant et te dis à bientôt._

_Tu me manque,_

_Teresa."_

Cette dernière phrase lui fit chaud au cœur. Il lui manquait, elle venait de le lui dire. Il était heureux à cet instant, pas de lui manquer, mais qu'elle le reconnaisse et qu'elle ose le lui dire. Il était heureux de constater qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui au sujet de leur séparation.

Mais il était d'autant plus heureux qu'elle voulait le voir autant que lui le voulait. Elle voulait venir et, même s'il ne savait pas quand, il allait la voir, enfin.

Après sa lecture, Jane se sentit bien, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Bien sure il était toujours dans ce quartier sécurisé de la prison, il ne pourrait pas sortir en même temps que les autres prisonniers, il devrait se soumettre à un autre règlement bien plus stricte, mais il serait en vie et protégé. Il en avait voulu à Lisbon de l'avoir envoyé ici, au début, mais à présent il se rendait compte des motivations de la jeune femme et ne pouvait que lui donner raisons. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son enquête, pas pour lui ni pour n'importe qui d'autre. La seule chose en son pouvoir été de l'aider comme ça et cela lui suffisait.

Si Lisbon se donnait autant de mal pour lui, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle tenait encore à lui, même s'il lui avait mentit, même s'il lui avait fait involontairement du mal.

Jane replia soigneusement les deux lettres et les glissa comme la première sous son oreiller. Il les garderait toute sa vie, même s'il devait mourir ici. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne ressortirait pas de prison, à moins d'un miracle. Il avait tué un homme de sang froid, il avait ôté la vie à quelqu'un. Et même si c'était un monstre, il en était devenu un au moment où il avait tiré. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais la souffrance qu'il avait infligé à ses amis par son geste, ni même la souffrance qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même.

Le mentaliste se promit néanmoins une chose, il serait là pour Lisbon, pour l'écouter, pour la conseiller, pour l'aider autant que possible. Il ne pourrait pas la seconder dans son rôle de mère, mais il pourrait au moins lui rendre la tache plus facile en conseils. La pauvre allait avoir besoin de lui, plus que jamais.

La nuit tomba bien vite et Jane se laissa envahir par de doux rêves dans lesquels Lisbon était joyeuse, heureuse, souriante avec son enfant jouant dans le jardin d'une petite maison et lui encerclant sa taille. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais c'était un beau rêve, le plus beau qu'il ait fait depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa petite fille.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin, mais pas de souci, j'ai d'autres fics pour vous.**

**Bonne journée**,

_Sweety 10/03/13_


	6. Chapter 6: Un pas en avant

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. C'est bientôt la fin les amis, mais pas de soucis, d'autres fics vont arriver.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je m'excuse si encore une fois j'ai du retard, c'est ça de travailler tout les jours.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane se retrouve en prison après avoir tué John LeRouge. Il décide d'écrire a Lisbon, sans savoir si elle lui répondra. Un échange de lettres entre nos héros._

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Un pas en avant**

* * *

Une semaine était passé depuis que Jane avait été placé en isolement et il s'y faisait plutôt bien maintenant qu'il avait lu les lettres de Lisbon. Il avait encore du mal à rester seul toute la journée, ne voir personne d'autre que les gardiens qui lui apportaient à manger ou de la lecture. Mais il savait que c'était pour son bien, que c'était la seule solution qu'avait trouvé Lisbon pour s'assurer de sa survie.

Par chance, chaque jour Ethan lui apportait le journal et ainsi Jane pouvait se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Ainsi, il apprit que l'équipe de Lisbon avait fini par arrêter le coupable, le frère de Silver et que tout était fini. Enfin presque tout, il devait quand même rester en isolement, le temps de trouver une autre solution.

Il continuait d'écrire à la jeune femme et elle lui répondait, pas aussi souvent que lui mais autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle lui faisait part de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, de ce qu'elle ressentait en rapport avec sa grossesse. Elle semblait aller mieux avec le temps et il était heureux pour elle. Mais sa présence lui manquait de plus en plus, il voulait tellement la voir, il voulait tant qu'elle vienne.

Un matin alors qu'il relisait la dernière lettre de Lisbon, Ethan arriva dans sa cellule avec le sourire.

-" T'as de la visite Jane," lui annonça-t-il.

-" Ah oui? Qui?"

-" C'est une surprise."

Et Jane sentit son cœur s'emballer d'anticipation. Il espérait que ce soit Lisbon, il voulait tant que ce soit elle.

Ethan lui attacha les mains comme le voulait le règlement et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à une petite salle où il le fit entrer avant de lui retirer ses menottes. Cela l'étonna mais le sourire toujours présent d'Ethan lui donna confiance.

Jane s'installa sur l'une des chaises et attendit la venue de son visiteur, ou sa visiteuse? La porte s'ouvrit et une personne entra. Jane était toujours dos à la porte mais il su à l'instant où elle franchit la porte que c'était elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Jane se leva et se tourna, faisant face à la jeune femme dont le visage était recouvert de larmes. Il n'hésita pas un instant et couru vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui. Il sentit les bras de Lisbon lui entourer la taille et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Elle pleurait contre lui.

Il se dégagea et prit son visage dans ses mains. Elle était si belle, même à travers ses larmes, elle restait magnifique et il s'en voulu encore plus de ce qu'il lui faisait vivre. Comment pouvait-elle encore vouloir le voir après tout ce qu'il avait fait? Comment était-il possible qu'elle lui ait pardonné alors qu'il ne se l'était pas encore pardonné?

Lisbon sourit tout en mettant ses mains sur celle de Jane. Elle passa ses pouces sur les mains de l'homme et sourit entre ses larmes. Elle était heureuse, pour la première fois depuis des mois elle était vraiment heureuse. Elle avait eu peur de venir, peur de ce qu'elle ressentirait, de ce qu'elle lui dirait. Mais à l'instant où elle l'avait vu elle avait su qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir.

-" Patrick," souffla-t-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-" Teresa, je suis si heureux de te voir, tu ne sais pas à quel point."

Et il la tira une fois de plus dans ses bras. Lisbon se laissa faire, bien trop heureuse de ce moment magique dans les bras de Patrick Jane, même si elle savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle voulait profiter de chaque instants, de chaque embrasse, de chaque larme versait.

Jane guida Lisbon vers la chaise afin qu'elle s'installe, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue dans son état et elle se laissa une fois de plus faire. Elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle agissait bien trop souvent de façon impulsive, pleurait plus que d'habitude, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Mais d'agir ainsi avec Jane lui était égal, ce n'était pas n'importe qui et elle savait qu'il ne profiterait jamais de la situation, qu'il ne serait jamais inconvenant avec elle. Jane avait toujours été attentionné avec elle, il avait toujours veillé à ce qu'elle se repose plus, qu'elle ait son café le matin ou lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, qu'elle sourit. Bref, il avait toujours veillé à ce qu'elle soit heureuse. Et à cet instant elle voyait qu'il ne demandait rien de plus que de le faire, la rendre heureuse, même si ça voulait dire la voir uniquement ici, dans cette salle, juste quelques heures pas semaines.

Une fois que Lisbon eu prit place, Jane contourna la table, prit la seconde chaise et vint la placer juste à coté de l'autre, faisant ainsi face à la jeune femme. Il la fixa un moment, dans le silence, imprégnant chaque trait de son visage, savourant l'odeur de son parfum, sa présence tout simplement. Il se rendait compte qu'elle lui avait manqué bien plus qu'il ne le pensait jusque là, il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lisbon se décida enfin à parler.

-" Comment allez… vas-tu Patrick?" demanda-t-elle, hésitant sur les mots à employer.

-" Je vais bien Teresa, grâce à toi," lui répondit-il avec le sourire.

Puis le silence retomba. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, pourtant ils en avaient des choses à se raconter, à s'expliquer. Jane savait que c'était à lui de parler en premier, qu'il devait justifier son acte, qu'il devait se faire pardonner, même si c'était déjà fait. Il avait besoin de savoir que Lisbon reviendrait, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas. Il ne doutait pas trop de ça, mais c'était vital qu'il l'entende lui dire et pour ça il fallait qu'il s'excuse.

-" Teresa, je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir," commença-t-il. "Je ne le voulais pas, il faut me croire, mais j'avais fait une promesse à ma femme et ma fille, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la tenir."

-" Tu as tué un homme Patrick, tu es devenu un meurtrier comme lui."

-" Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il continu, qu'il détruise d'autre familles, qu'il s'en prenne à toi."

-" Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Il n'avait pas de raison pour ça."

-" Si il en avait, j'étais trop proche de toi, j'avais et j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi."

-" Patrick, il y avait d'autres solutions que de te détruire comme tu l'as fait. Qu'est-ce que ça t'as apporté de le tuer? Tu te sens mieux maintenant qu'il n'est plus là? Tu te sens libre? Tu es heureux?"

Les mots de Lisbon lui transpercèrent le cœur. Non il n'était pas plus heureux, non il n'était pas libre, il ne se sentait pas mieux qu'avant. La seule chose était qu'il se sentait soulagé, il avait tué un homme pour protéger d'autres personnes, pour protéger Lisbon. Il avait eu si peur que John Le Rouge ne s'en prenne à elle. Bien sur il prétendait vouloir arrêter, vouloir passer à autre chose. Mais Jane le connaissait, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il serait revenu, qu'il aurait recommencé son jeu macabre et qu'il aurait fini par s'en prendre à la seule personne qui pouvait encore le rendre heureux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver, il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme s'en prendre à Lisbon. A présent John Le Rouge était mort et lui en prison, mais Lisbon était en vie et en sécurité, elle ne risquait plus de devenir un de ses dommages collatéraux.

Lisbon leva une main qu'elle posa sur la joue de son ancien consultant, attirant par la même son attention. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. Elle avait comprit, elle savait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Et même si elle ne le cautionnait pas, elle pouvait comprendre ses craintes et ses peurs, car elle avait eu les mêmes.

-" Tu as fait ça pour moi?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

-" Oui, pour toi et pour les autres," admit-il. "Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir tout en sachant qu'il pourrait revenir un jour et s'en prendre à toi, ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça devait finir."

-" On aurait pu l'arrêter."

-" Et il aurait trouvé le moyen de s'échapper. Trop risqué."

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment avant que Lisbon ne se lève et ne se rapproche de Jane pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, puis elle reprit sa place. Jane la suivit des yeux et l'observa plus attentivement. Il la trouvait resplendissante, magnifique. La maternité lui allait bien, il la trouvait plus détendu, plus femme.

-" Comment va le bébé?" S'enquit-il.

-" Il va bien, pour le moment."

-" Tu travail toujours autant?"

-" Moins qu'avant, je ne me sens pas la force de faire autant d'heures que par le passé. Je veux que mon bébé grandisse bien alors je prends soin de moi."

-" C'est une bonne chose. Et pour… le père? Des nouvelles?"

-" Aucunes et à vrai dire je n'en veux pas. Il m'a abandonné alors que je suis enceinte, il est partit sans remords. Pourtant… nous en avions parlé et il était même le premier à parler d'enfants. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a laissé."

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lisbon et, ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi, Jane se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il tenta de la calmer mais il savait très bien que ce ne serait pas facile. Il se souvenait encore de l'époque où Angela était enceinte de Charlotte, elle pleurait souvent, parfois pour rien et il fallait attendre que ça passe. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'être là pour elle, de la tenir dans ses bras et de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait à cet instant avec Lisbon. Il la serra fort dans ses bras, passant une main dans son dos pour la réconforter et lui faire comprendre qu'il la soutiendrait jusqu'au bout. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir et même de sa prison il le ferait.

Jane et Lisbon passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter de tout et de rien, à parler du travail, des enquêtes, de leurs collègues. Ils parlèrent aussi du bébé, de ce que devait faire la jeune femme pour que tout se passe bien. Le mentaliste savait que sa collègue n'avait pas beaucoup de moyens, un salaire de flic n'était pas énorme. Elle n'avait personne pour lui venir en aide financièrement alors il eu une idée. Il savait qu'elle n'accepterait surement pas, mais il avait de bons arguments. Il fallait juste qu'il prépare tout avant de lui en parler.

L'heure du dépars arriva et Lisbon sentit de nouvelles larmes apparaitre à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, dans cet appartement froid et vide, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le mentaliste et vit qu'il faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes lui aussi. Alors elle se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son torse, humant l'odeur de son parfum.

-" Tu vas revenir Teresa et je serais toujours là," lui dit-il pour la réconforter.

-" Mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir Patrick," pleura-t-elle.

Foutues hormones se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement.

-" On continuera de s'écrire et le temps passera plus vite," proposa-t-il.

Il obtint alors un sourire de la jeune femme et sourit lui aussi. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, un sourire de sa part, savoir qu'il n'avait pas perdu ce don en venant ici.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et Ethan entra dans la pièce, mettant fin à ce moment intime, un peu gêné tout de même. Il s'approcha de Jane et lui passa de nouveau les menottes, sous les yeux tristes de Lisbon. Mais avant d'emmener le mentaliste vers sa cellule, il lui laissa le temps de dire au revoir à son amie.

Jane s'approcha de Lisbon et, de ses mains prisonnières, il lui attrapa le visage et la rapprocha de lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et aucun crainte n'apparut, juste de l'amour. Il posa ses lèvres tendrement sur celles de la jeune femme et elle lui entoura la nuque de ses mains, approfondissant ce baiser autant que possible. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Jane garda son front contre celui de Lisbon, profitant encore un peu de cette proximité. Ils avaient les yeux dans les yeux et Lisbon avait toujours ses mains dans la nuque de Jane, ne voulant pas se séparer de lui. Mais elle savait qu'elle le devait, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui, bien qu'elle le désirait si fort.

Finalement, Ethan revint vers eux et emmena Jane avec lui, laissant la jeune femme seule dans la pièce. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant de partir, le cœur encore lourd de cette nouvelle séparation. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait revenir, elle le ferait aussi souvent que possible. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de son ancien consultant, elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le faire sortir, il fallait qu'elle trouve des preuves qui l'aident dans cette entreprise, et elle allait avoir besoin de ses collègues. Il y avait forcement quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Lisbon quitta la prison pour rentrer chez elle. Sa visite lui avait fait autant de mal que de bien, elle souffrait encore plus de leur séparation mais elle avait une nouvelle motivation à présent. Elle voulait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Jane, et pas dans une pièce froide et sans sentiments dans une prison. Elle voulait pouvoir se promener avec lui, main dans la main, heureuse et libre.

La jeune femme posa une main sur son ventre. Elle n'était plus seule à présent et elle ferait tout pour que son enfant soit heureux. Mais elle savait aussi que, bien qu'elle aime cet enfant, elle ne serait pleinement heureuse que lorsque Jane serait avec elle.

Elle allait l'aider et peut-être, oui peut-être, qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble, former une famille.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà, j'attends vos commentaires.**

**Bonne journée et joyeuse St Patrick.**

_Sweety 17/03/13_


	7. Chapter 7: Retour à la maison

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Aujourd'hui je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette fic et je sais que ça vous rendra triste. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai d'autres fics qui vous attend.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour tout ces merveilleux commentaires tout au long de cette courte fic.**

**Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture.**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane se retrouve en prison après avoir tué John LeRouge. Il décide d'écrire a Lisbon, sans savoir si elle lui répondra. Un échange de lettres entre nos héros._

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Retour a la maison**

* * *

Une semaine était passé depuis la visite de Lisbon à la prison pour voir Jane. Elle avait été heureuse de le voir, heureuse de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, heureuse de le savoir en bonne santé et en sécurité. Mais depuis elle n'avait plus eu le temps de lui rendre visite. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre qu'elle avait dévorée avant de lui répondre aussi vite.

En ce matin de Septembre, elle se trouvait dans son bureau en train d'admirer les couleurs des feuilles dans les arbres à l'extérieur de son bureau lorsque Cho passa la porte, la faisant sursauter.

-" Pardon boss mais nous avons une adresse," lui dit-il.

La jeune femme se leva prestement, prit sa veste et suivit son collègue dans le couloir. Les deux autres étaient déjà devant l'ascenseur et toute l'équipe s'y engouffra lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils descendirent au parking et montèrent en voiture. Tout le monde était silencieux, personne ne savait quoi dire, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils avaient un travail à faire et ils allaient le faire, la vie d'un des leurs était en jeu.

Le petit groupe arriva devant une maison et Cho arrêta la voiture au bord du trottoir avant que tout le monde ne sorte. Ils enfilèrent tous leur gilet par balle, vérifièrent que leurs armes étaient chargées et Lisbon partit la première, suivit de près par Cho, puis Rigsby, Van Pelt restait à la voiture, prête à venir en cas de besoin.

Lisbon monta les deux marches du petit porche, son arme devant elle. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à Cho avant de frapper.

-" CBI, ouvrez cette porte," cria-t-elle.

Mais personne ne répondit, la porte resta close. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois, puis une troisième mais à chaque fois seul le silence lui répondait. Mais alors qu'elle se plaçait devant la maison pour enfoncer la porte, un coup de feu retentit et tout devant flou. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière, elle entendit des cris, des coups de feu, puis quelqu'un se pencher au dessus d'elle et lui parler.

-" Patron, ouvrez les yeux… ça va aller… restez avec nous…"

Elle tenta de faire ce qu'on lui disait, de garder les yeux ouverts, de serrer la main qui tenait la sienne. Mais la douleur était trop forte, la fatigue était trop grande et elle se laissa tout simplement aller au sommeil et tout devint noir.

**- o -**

Jane était allongé dans sa cellule, un livre à la main, un de ceux que lui avait fait parvenir Lisbon pour qu'il s'occupe. Il aimait bien ce livre, il l'avait déjà lu un grand nombre de fois, mais il aimait le relire. Il avait reçu une lettre de Lisbon la veille et l'avait dévoré. Il lui avait immédiatement répondu et maintenant il attendait avec impatience leur prochaine rencontre.

La revoir une semaine plus tôt lui avait fait du bien, pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, la sentir contre lui, il avait savouré chaque instant. Il n'avait pas prémédité ce qui allait arriver avant qu'elle ne parte, mais il avait été heureux de pouvoir l'embrasser, de pouvoir sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sous les siennes. C'était un rêve qu'il avait fait si souvent que lorsque c'était arrivé il avait cru le rêver encore une fois.

En ce moment, il revoyait le visage de la jolie brunette dans sa tête, il revoyait son visage, ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, son sourire. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, la revoir et pouvoir de nouveau la serrer dans ses bras.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et une clé dans la serrure de la porte de sa cellule avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre pour laisser apparaitre Ethan.

-" Tu as de la visite," lui dit-il.

Jane se leva d'un bond, posa son livre sur le lit, s'approcha du gardien en tendant les mains devant lui puis le suivit dans le couloir. Il ne pensait pas que Lisbon allait revenir aussi tôt mais il était heureux qu'elle ait trouvé le temps de le faire.

Ethan s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de visite de la dernière fois et ouvrit la porte. Le sourire de Jane se fana un peu lorsqu'il vit Cho qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, mais il le retrouva bien vite. Lisbon devait avoir encore beaucoup de travail et de voir son ami l'asiatique lui faisait également du bien. Il était content que ses anciens collègues continuent de lui rendre visite, c'était important pour lui.

Le mentaliste se tourna vers Ethan qui lui retira ses menottes avec un pale sourire avant de partir en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ce n'était pas bon signe, Jane sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, il pouvait reconnaitre sur le visage du gardien que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

Jane se tourna vers Cho et prit place sur la seconde chaise.

-" Nous avons trouvé des preuves qui ont permit de te disculper," lui dit-il. "Tu es libre."

-" C'est vrai?" S'enthousiasma Jane. "Pourquoi ce n'est pas Lisbon qui est venu me le dire?"

Le visage de Cho se ferma un peu plus, si cela était encore possible. Jane sentit la panique l'envahir.

-" Que se passe-t-il Cho? Où est-elle?"

-" L'arrestation s'est mal passé, elle est à l'hôpital."

-" Non," souffla Jane.

Cho se leva, contourna la table et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Jane releva les yeux vers lui, les larmes brillant sur ses joues.

-" Je te conduis à elle," lui dit simplement l'asiatique.

**- o -**

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence de mort, Cho conduisait et Jane se souvenait de chaque instant passé avec Lisbon, chaque sourire de la jeune femme, chaque crise de nerfs à cause de lui. Il se souvenait de sa beauté, de sa gentillesse et de son acharnement à faire bien son travail. Elle avait une fois de plus fait son devoir sans penser à elle et maintenant elle était à l'hôpital, luttant contre la mort et tout ça pour quoi? Pour lui. Il ne méritait pas qu'on meurt pour lui, encore moins Lisbon.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital et Cho le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Lisbon. Jane entra doucement dans la pièce, laissant Cho attendre dans le couloir. Il s'installa sur la chaise à coté du lit et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

-" Teresa," souffla-t-il. "Tu dois te réveiller, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour que je sorte."

Il lui parla comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne le voir pour lui demander de sortir, lui disant que les heures de visites étaient finit depuis longtemps. Jane rouspéta un peu mais fini par sortir de la chambre. Mais avant de se faire, il se pencha vers Lisbon et déposa un baiser sur son front, inspirant l'odeur de son parfum avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers la porte.

Mais alors qu'il allait sortir, un petit gémissement attira son attention et il se retourna pour voir la jeune femme papillonner des yeux. Il revint immédiatement sur ses pas et lui attrapa la main.

-" Teresa, ouvre les yeux, fait un effort, ouvre les yeux," l'encouragea-t-il.

-" Jane…." souffla la jeune femme.

-" Je suis là Teresa, ouvre les yeux."

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et tomba dans le regard bleu brillant de larmes de son ancien consultant. Elle lui sourit faiblement et serra la main qui tenait encore la sienne.

L'infirmière se précipita vers le lit et vérifia que tout allait bien avant de sortir de la chambre à la recherche du médecin de la jeune femme. Jane et Lisbon restèrent donc seuls mais plus un mot ne fut prononcé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux.

**- o -**

Une semaine après sa sortie de prison Jane avait trouvé un logement non loin de chez Lisbon. Il venait chaque jour à l'hôpital pour lui rendre visite, l'aider à se remettre et le reste du temps il le passait à préparer l'appartement de la jeune femme pour son retour. Il avait préparé la chambre pour son bébé qui, par on ne sait qu'elle miracle, n'avait pas souffert de la balle qu'avait reçu sa mère. Il se sentait le devoir de prendre soin d'eux, de faire en sorte que tout se passerait bien pour eux.

Le jour de la sortie de Lisbon, il fut le premier à venir la voir à l'hôpital, le premier à l'aider à quitter cet endroit qu'elle détestait plus que tout.

Leurs collègues vinrent les rejoindre chez Lisbon où ils avaient installé une banderole de bienvenue. Lisbon en avait les larmes aux yeux, si heureuse d'être enfin chez elle, si heureuse de pouvoir serrer dans la sienne la main de Jane, si heureuse de revoir tout ses amis avec elle.

Ils passèrent tous la soirée à se rappeler du bon vieux temps, à parler de tout et de rien avant que finalement, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt ne partent et ne laissent Jane et Lisbon seuls.

La jeune femme était installée dans le canapé, observant le mentaliste ranger la pièce comme s'il était chez lui. Elle sourit à cette pensée et se dit qu'elle aimerait vraiment qu'il se sente chez lui ici, qu'il se sente bien, avec elle.

Jane revint un instant plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains et en tendit une à Lisbon qui la prit avec un sourire. Il s'installa ensuite à coté d'elle et ils savourèrent le silence en buvant leur thé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme posa sa tasse et prit les mains de Jane dans les siennes.

-" Merci d'être là pour moi Patrick," lui dit-elle.

-" Non, merci à toi pour m'avoir sortit de prison," répondit-il en passant une main sur la joue de Lisbon. "Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi, ainsi que celle du bébé. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si vous étiez morts."

-" Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur comme ça, je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait ainsi mais… je voulais tellement que tu sortes de là-bas, je voulais tellement que tu sois libre."

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et Jane la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Lisbon se laissa aller contre son torse et serra sa chemise entre ses doigts, trop heureuse de pouvoir le sentir de nouveau contre elle. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée des années plus tôt qu'un jour elle tomberait amoureuse de son irritable consultant, mais c'était un fait, elle aimait cet homme, plus que tout au monde et ne voulait plus être séparé de lui.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ce moment, un petit coup dans son ventre la fit se redresser avec un sourire. Elle releva la tête vers Jane et lui prit la main qu'elle posa sur son ventre. Il sentit lui aussi le bébé bouger dans le ventre de la jeune femme et, trop heureux, il posa sa tête contre son ventre. Lisbon sourit un peu plus avant se passer une main dans les boucles blondes de son consultant.

-" Merci d'être là avec moi Patrick," lui dit-elle.

-" Il n'y a pas un endroit où je voudrais être si ce n'est avec toi," répondit-il.

Jane se redressa et regarda Lisbon dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha d'elle et, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui dit:

-" Je t'aime Teresa."

Puis il l'embrassa, la serrant dans ses bras. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser puis se sépara de lui.

-" Je t'aimes aussi Patrick."

Le couple se sourit, se leva et monta dans la chambre. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis longtemps.

Ils avaient beaucoup souffert au cours de leur vie, ils avaient traversés beaucoup d'épreuves, mais ils étaient enfin ensemble, ils étaient enfin heureux et jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est finit.**

**N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis, comme toujours.**

**D'ici peu je vous posterais une autre fic, mais en attendant, vous pourrez continuer de lire Slave dont je vais vous poster un autre chapitre aujourd'hui.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 25/03/13_


End file.
